The Perils of the Commom European Towel
by Trouble and she knows it
Summary: While hunting Stefan in Europe Elena realizes the perils of the common European towel. Smut fic.


**For tjwise, who after receiving this as her birthday present had to edit it. Lucky her….. Her challenge was write a fic about a tiny towel in a European hotel room. So since it's her birthday, I give this to her so she can correct it.….I'm awesome, non? Oh and she's my beta incase no one picked up on that subtle move of mine. Oh and I wouldn't want to own TVD, and if I did….well I don't. **

Stepping out of the shower Elena glances once more at the tiny but freakishly absorbent European towel. This was NOT what she had in mind when Damon mentioned that they were headed abroad.

The search continued for her missing ex-boyfriend, yes EX- boyfriend, she had finally let him go all of last week and for the first time when she woke up she felt good; not perfect mind you, but good. The pain was lessening every day, due partially to the amazing man who held her in his arms nightly. Without him life would be dull and lifeless, just like who she was before Damon. While Stefan gave her the ability to survive Damon taught her to thrive, and all of this without meaning to.

Now if she could only find a way to tell both Damon and Stefan these things.

Her eyebrow shoots up again on her forehead, she kept hoping when she looks at that damn towel it will grow. Nope, not yet anyway.

Hasn't worked so far and since she didn't bring her clothes into the shower (being so used to normal sized towels) she was utterly screwed. Not to mention how much she hated getting dressed when the room was steamy, it was a nightmare. She had last seen Damon on their queen size bed facing the bathroom watching what appeared to be thinly veiled European porn.

Sometimes she has NO idea what he is thinking. Still.

After doing her best to take the water off her body she slowly opens the door only to be met with Damon's eye unexpectedly. She shrieks losing her towel and her balance in the process and before she can hit the ground is tightly locked in Damon's arms, they stay interlocked for long moments as she processes her lack of clothing as well as the feel of his chest against hers, both sets of nipples tight and hard. Damon runs his lips down her neck and slides his arm so it rests on her hips.

Even though she let Stefan go weeks ago her and Damon's relationship progression was admittedly slow, she was hesitant to make any big move because of fear. Fear of her changing her mind, him changing his mind and fear of falling for him more than she already had. Sometimes that fear paralyzed her.

Blinking Elena returned to the present and the current elephant in the room; the towel. More precisely the towel that was lying on the floor at her feet and Damon's leg which was snugly pressed betwixt her legs causing friction as she was trying desperately not to squirm in his arms.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed her face into the curve of his neck, the smell of her hair intoxicated him; one whiff was never enough. Damon steps further into her space and hears her breath hitching with unfulfilled need, when it came to Elena he would always be in need of her.

Damon took a chance leaning his head down and resting it on her shoulder running his nose on the curve of her throat, taking in the scent of her closeness and desire for him. Sliding his lips up her shoulder Elena lets out a breathy moan as her head falls back exposing the length of her throat. Seeing this, hungry for the taste of her skin, Damon sucked her throat and neck, raining kisses up the underside of her skin until he reached her throat; not stopping, he moved to her lips and she began to devour his mouth in return.

Elena didn't notice her body was in motion until it was abruptly halted, sad to say the towel was no help to her chaste cause, with it being five feet away from her on the floor.

Damon's fangs stay sheathed, BUT barely. He knows that, if he wants this thing between them to thrive, he needs to see to her wants first. If he can only make her crave him, then he knows she'll be back again. At least is what he hopes, but hope is all he has.

"Not tonight, I can only do one forbidden thing per night with you and still keep my sanity."

"Tomorrow." Elena repeats, hope echoing in her trembling bones.

"Tomorrow." Elena repeats, hope coloring her tone.

"Tomorrow." Elena repeats, hope in every trembling syllable.


End file.
